


Memories

by ddeungyoseokie



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Fanfiction, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoseokie/pseuds/ddeungyoseokie
Summary: “People say memories fade, but they don't. I remember all the ones with you like they happened yesterday”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Memories

Seungyoun always question himself about love, what is love?

As he lay on the bleak and white hospital bed all he can hear is beeping of machines and two breathing sounds, one strained and other painful. He still think about love. His body feels so heavy, so numb. As his staring at the ugly and mundane ceiling, he started remembering the past. The happy times he had with Wooseok, those beautiful memories that he had with him.

The moment Seungyoun first saw Wooseok, it wasn’t like he fell in love with him but he liked him. Wooseok left a strong impression on him. Both became friends through mutual friends, from friends to closest friends within weeks and from close friends to lovers in a blink. Seungyoun was so head over heels in love with Wooseok. He was ready to follow Wooseok to the end of the world. He remembered the way his friends reacted when he told them about his relationship.

Seungyoun took Wooseok out on so many dates, they had so many memorable times. He remembered Wooseok's startled face when he took him out to a theme park, where both of them had the first kiss inside a Ferris wheel. He remembered Wooseok's rosy cheeks, his glazed eyes and his delicate lips. Seungyoun remembered the first sleepover, the way Wooseok cuddled with him. He still remembered, he will remember, forever.

Seungyoun remember the very first fight with Wooseok, the way he latched out on Wooseok yet Wooseok embraced him and calmed him down. Seungyoun still remember Wooseok's subtle words and warm embrace that made his whole, made him feel so loved, made him numb but at the same time so strong. He remembered the way Wooseok gave him strength when he was so weak, the way Wooseok broke all his barriers and brought Seungyoun back from his own depressed world. He remembered, he still remember when Wooseok said that "You will never leave me alone". He remembered those times when Wooseok used to kiss him and say that he love him.

Seungyoun remembered the day he got married with Wooseok, Wooseok was so happy, with that rosy cheeks and that satisfied emotion in his eyes. Wooseok was the most beautiful man Seungyoun had ever seen. He remembered the way he picked Wooseok up despite his struggles. He remembered everything, he remembered the not so perfect love story, he remembered the ups and downs. He remembered every second, every minute of his time spent with Wooseok, then why do he feel so hollow as he lay on this white hospital bed.

Why do he feel like he have lost everything, as he hear the machine beeps regularly at a certain interval? Why do he feel like he is losing his sanity? Wooseok look so perfect while sleeping, Seungyoun can see how long Wooseok's eye lashes are, he can see how plump his lips are. He can see how amazingly beautiful Wooseok are. Seungyoun wanted to kiss him but he looked so beautiful sleeping like that. Seungyoun want him to wake up and say something before he can’t hear Wooseok's voice anymore, but Wooseok is so peaceful with that small smile that Seungyoun can’t do anything except watch before it’s too late.

Suddenly Seungyoun heard the machine goes off, now it became too silent. He can’t even hear Wooseok's breathing, as on cue the door burst open with some nurses and a doctor. Seungyoun already know what happened, he already know that it’s too late and he need to give up, but his heart is shattering and he can’t move as he lay beside Wooseok's motionless. The room goes silent again, this time, it is broken by Seungyoun's sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, hello! im not good with angst, but yet here am i. i hope you enjoy reading it. please give your thoughts on this ><


End file.
